


(Dad Marco x Mom Reader) My Sunshine

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kids are original Characters because lazy to add parenthesis, Reader and Marco are married, Reader is a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Short Intro but it's done. I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you~





	(Dad Marco x Mom Reader) My Sunshine

"This is my life now. I have always teased people about the burden of children. Never did I think it would befall on me so soon. I'm going to die upon it." Marco thought. A faint holler calls him until it rings clear through his ears. 

 

"Dad!" The boy barks. Marco looks over his shoulder to find his son holding a pineapple in place of his head. "I'm you!" He sneers. He trots up to his father blindly until he bumps into the cart. "Practically twins right?" He nudges the air. Marco snatches the fruit away to scowl at him. The boy gives him a nervous smile. 

 

"Food is not a play thing for your comedic props. Now go put this back where you found it." The boy pouts. 

 

"Aww, come on dad. I was just trying to make you laugh. You rarely crack a smile or even laugh. I question how mom could marry you." 

 

"I could same about you. Why can't you be more like your twin sister Ruth. She's quiet and doesn't bother anyone." Their attention shifts to Ruth dressed in nearly all black. Her hair color the same as yours, bored eyes pasted onto her book just like Marco's expression. 

 

"You mean dull and boring? No thanks. That's not me. Unlike her, I like to see smiles knowing my jokes are funny and bring people happiness in their lives. Even a little." He places the fruit back onto my stand returning to his father's side. 

 

"While that is a nice thought and I support you in anything. There is a time and place to be funny otherwise it counts as inappropriate Jason." Said boy groans throwing his head back. 

 

"But every place is inappropriate except school at home or in the car." 

 

"Exactly." He said. 

 

"How am I supposed to make people laugh without an audience?" Asked the seven year old. 

 

"Figure it out. You're a smart boy." 

 

"I'm only seven. I'm not that smart." Marco sneers at him. Jason's eyes light up. 

 

"I made you laugh!" He cheers. 

 

"That was a snicker. Nothing more." 

 

"It still counts if I made you crack a smile. You really should do it more often." Marco sighs as he's being given advice by a seven year old. Nonetheless he pushes through the store maintaining his irritated composure. 

 

 

"Are we there yet?" 

 

"No." Marco said. 

 

"How about now?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Now?" 

 

"Stop asking me every second after I answered you." He growls. Jason bonks his head against the window pouting. 

 

"Where are we going anyways?" 

 

"Pop's bar. Your mom won't be home till later and I don't want to be stuck at home with you kids." 

 

"Gee, thanks for telling us how you feel about us." Jason mumbles. The boy sighs looking out the window the entire ride. Marco peers through the rear view mirror to see his son bored and sad. Just like him, he too props his head on his hand to ponder. 

 

 

"Order up!" Thatch chimes. A waitress takes the tray to it's proper destination. Thatch, Marco's best friend and adopted brother. Both taken in at the same time by Negate better known as "Pop's" in this one-horse town. He cooked and managed the entire bar/ restaurant. He prefers to call it a tavern, but labels are labels. Whatever feels comfortable to say from the customers. Entering his establishment is none other than his younger brother Marco along with of course his twins. "Marco!" He exclaims. "So good to see you and of course your lovely seedlings." The blonde scrunches his nose at the title for his kids. 

 

"Thatch just call them your niece or nephew. That sounds like they were…" He stops and shifts to his kids minding their business as they take a seat at a table for two behind him. Marco takes a seat at the bar leaning in to whisper, "Mistake." He adds. Thatch nods in acknowledgement. 

 

"Well aren't they?" Thatch winces at the outburst Ace made. Marco sends a scowl to the freckled man. 

 

"You shouldn't have said anything bud." He snickers knowing what is to come. Marco pummels Ace on his head leaving a painful pulp with steam emitting from it. The ravenette hisses cradling his head. 

 

"Asshole." Marco mutters to his second best friend. Thatch places a drink for his brother laughing in amusement. Ace pouts. 

 

"You didn't answer the question." Marco glares before even being able to partake onto his drink. 

 

"Really?" He growls. 

 

"I'm just saying. You used to be a guy who discouraged the thought of children. You did it to a few of us. You did it to Sanji, Sabo, Usopp, even Izou. You always cringed whenever they mentioned they were to marry or have kids." Marco cringes hearing the two main words which proved Ace right. A habit and the remains of his fear of living his nightmare. "See? You just cringed!" 

 

"What's your point sparky." He taunts. Ace glares over the nickname, yet proceeds nonetheless. 

 

"The fact is your kids are technically a mistake until you stop fearing what you're fearing. You're already a father. What is there to fear? You might as well go all the way and become an actual parent. You did the right thing and got married to a hot babe. I mean it wasn't ideal and yeah it was sort of like a one night stand thing." 

 

"Which he failed to wrap it up by the way." His brother interjects refilling his drink. 

 

"Yes, but in the end you found out she was the love of your life, right? Things turned out for the better." Ace said. 

 

The blonde reflects on everything that's happened leading up to the events with meeting you to now. His Cyan eyes mesmerized by the Bourbon drink in his hand. He wasn't sure if he was unhappy or not. The way he acted as if he was bored or miserable did show his true feelings, but was he actually? It is indeed that he is scared shitless of not being able to understand how to be a parent and therefore end up failing to be a father only to become a deadbeat in the end. The thought of another man taking care of his kids bothered him so it is safe to say he does indeed care for them. Being with you did make him ecstatic. That checks out. Marriage? He did it for the right reason, but to be secured just because he made a mistake? Mistake. The key word in question whether or not is how he truly feels. All these conflicting thoughts ached his brain. Frustrating to find the answer. He gulps his drink down, asks for another and does the same deciding to not think about it. Everyday he carried his days at the bar to pass the time and swallow all of his problems away. It's not that he didn't want to feel it was just that he didn't want to overthink too much of his life and toss everything he's worked so hard to build. A family that everyone would die to have at his age. Twenty eight and counting. He lets out a heavy sigh before looking over his shoulder. 

 

Marco didn't count how much time has passed. It felt like seconds in his minds when in reality, hours has passed by so much he never realized the late night entertainment playing on stage. A woman singing to her hearts content along side her band. People cheering for the beauty on stage. The man begins to panic when one of his children go missing. Jason. 

 

"Ruth, where is your brother?" The girl takes a bite of her fries still reading into her book. 

 

"He said he wanted to prove something so he went on stage to perform." His eyes widen for the first time. He's never had his heart pound so rapidly in his life till now. Thatch's voice echoes during the applaud. 

 

"Thank you Miss Diva for her lovely performance. Up next we have a small guest who wished to perform for us. It's his first time on stage so let's give it up to our first time comedian, Jason Fushichou!" The brunette hands over his mic to the blonde boy wishing him luck then returning to the bar to inform Marco of his excitement. The crowd applauds on entrance. Thatch slides to the back of the bar nearly squealing. "Isn't this exciting? Your kid is about to do his first performance. He's going to kill the crowd." 

 

"Thatch, what have you done?" He seethes through his teeth. 

 

"What do you mean? I'm supporting him like a good uncle." 

 

"Idiot! He's not really that funny. If anything you're going to destroy him of embarrassment." His brother pales gazing back to the stage. 

 

"Oops." He mumbles. 

 

 

Ten minutes and already the crowd is either left in silence or booing him from being intoxicated. Jason is left into a nervous mess. 

 

"So d-did you hear about the one about the chicken and the road?" 

 

"Boo! We already know that one kid!" 

 

"H-how about-" 

 

"Get off the stage!" One shouts. The entire crowd agrees in union shouting complaints 

 

Thatch, Marco and Ace cringe in pain for the kid. 

 

"What have I done? I think I just ruined my nephew. He's really killing everyone the other way of what I was expecting." 

 

"You should have consulted me before sending him up there. He's a great kid but…" Marco gives a moment to think. "He's still got a long way to go before being able to make adults laugh." His Cyan eyes observe his son and in that moment everything appeared clear to him. His instincts kicked in. Marco sighs knowing what to do. "I'm going to regret this." He murmurs. "Thatch you got a Pineapple I can borrow?" The brunette raises a brow. 

 

"Sure, I'll go fetch one." 

 

"Finally being a dad eh?" Ace teases. 

 

"Yep. Sacrificing my reputation for him." Thatch returns with a pineapple. The blonde gulps his drink before taking it up stage. He nonchalantly climbs on stage surprising Jason. 

 

"Dad? What are you doing?" 

 

"Saving your show. Just follow along. Remember that joke about my head being a Pineapple?" The boy nods. He hands him the fruit. "Go all out. Adults like those kinds of messed up jokes." The boy smiles softly. 

 

"Hey!" Jason shouts. The attention befalls on him and the crowd is left in silence waiting. "I don't know if ya noticed but I'm the son of a pineapple!" He chirps pulling out a fruit then baffles in mockery. "Oops wrong dad. I meant this one." He points to Marco. There was utter silence until someone howls with laughter. Jason is left relieved encouraged even. 

 

"He does look like a pineapple!" 

 

"Who did your hair due your kids?" The crowd chortles. 

 

"Say dad who dad who did do your hair cut? You must have been drunk to leave it like that. I almost confused the fruit for you. Makes me scared to even eat one anymore." As the audience continue to laugh hysterically, Marco is forced to stand there like an idiot while being roasted by his own child. He groans face palming himself in irritation yet kept it together for him. His son. From the corner of his eye, he could see the bright smile gracing the boy's lips and in turn makes his heart melt at the sight. He hated to admit it, but he simply adored it. It brought a sense of happiness into his life. His little sunshine. In that brief moment, he realized just how much he loved his kids and how much it's brought light into his dull meaningless life. He used to be such a boring creature living out his days just living life to his fullest for something to happen. Working, drinking and smoking hanging out with his friends and family until that glint of happiness wore off only to continue his routine. Everyday since their birth, things were different never kept consistent like his tedious job. His train of thought is interrupted by the applaud. He failed to notice Jason's performance ended. He took a bow with his son then walked off stage returning to their seats while Thatch gave his next announcement. The blonde boy hugs his father's waist in appreciation. The man hesitant pats his head at first before hugging him back. 

 

"Thanks for coming up and saving me dad. You didn't have to do that." 

 

"Of course I did. I can't just stand by and let people insult you. You're my son. I wouldn't want your dream as a comedian to be ruined just because of one terrible act." 

 

"Actually, this motivated me to do better." 

 

"I'm glad, but just stay out of the adult comedy and stick with your age. You're too young to know what adults find hilarious." 

 

"You mean like boobs?" Marco covers his mouth and ruffles his hair. 

 

"Funny kid, shut up. Never say that again. Now go get your sister, we're headed home." A heavy sigh escapes him relieving him of all his stress. Glad to be done with today and clock out. He jolts at the sound of someone familiar. One commanding and strong behind him. 

 

"Marco Fushichou!" He slowly looks over his shoulder to find a stunning woman staring at him with a stern look. "You are under arrest." She takes a few steps toward him to stand in front him a few inches close. "For bringing under aged kids to an establishment this late. However…" She grins leaving him intimidated. He gulps in suspense. "I'll let this one slide because you just embarrassed yourself for your son." She closes the gap between him and kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls her close returning the kiss. You chuckle against his lips. 

 

"You saw that huh?" He asked you. You give him a shit eating grin. 

 

"Yes I did. I was pissed at first when you brought our kids here, but then I saw how happy they are and then you sacrificed yourself for Jason and I figured I should forgive you since you've already been embarrassed. Pretty bold move from someone who cared only for himself in the past." He blushes slightly averting his gaze. Only you could make him feel bashful. You saw every expression. Only with you and the kids. "I'm proud of you baby." You whisper caressing his face. He presses his cheek against your hand. His eyes filled with love as he locks into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. He is positive that he's fallen hard over you. To hear you say you are proud of him made his heart skip a beat to know he's done right by you. One night with you became forever. Something he longed to have, but didn't know now. His heart is full is void is filled and it was all because of you. He dips down to give your lips a peck as he is lost in his haven of his thoughts. One kiss turns to a second then a third until it turns to a multitude of kisses. You giggle wondering what had gotten into him so suddenly. You did not deny his affection. "What's gotten into you?" You ask. 

 

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you came into my life and made me the luckiest man ever." You scoff and caress his face adoringly. 

 

"Did you just have an epiphany?" You ask. A brow raised waiting for an answer. There was nothing he could hide from you. That's why you are an excellent detective. A high rank in your position. He nods. 

 

"Yeah. I just realized how you're all important to me and I wouldn't change a thing." 

 

 

During the drive home, Marco held your hand while you dozed off. The kids were the same in the back. He brings your laced hands up to his lips and whispers, "My sunshine." You hum in response hearing him, but decided to keep quiet and let him assume you were still sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Intro but it's done. I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you~


End file.
